runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:White Knights
Museum Exhibits Display Number 4 5th Age - yr 8 The kingdom of Asgarnia grew rapidly. King Raddallin, who was one of the tribal leaders of the area, had united many of the smaller tribes and settlements. However, one group within this domain is known as the Kinshra, or Black Knights. They had originally proved cooperative in helping the expansion of the Kingdom of Asgarnia, and as a result he'd supported them on building a great fortress on his border to the Wilderness in the north-east. Another group known as the White Knights had also proven to be particularly competent in battle and were now helping him by being the main military force defending his capital city of Falador. However, it turned out that the Black Knights and the White Knights had always been bitter rivals. It has been a constant political battle ever since for the kings of Asgarnia to prevent their kingdoms sliding into an out-and-out, very bloody civil war. Display Number 33 5th Age - yr 162-163 The old king of Asgarnia, King Vallance, falls very ill. The White Knights took advantage of this and began to take control of Falador and Asgarnia for themselves. Year 163, 5th Age - The White Knights declared that the Black Knights were no longer to have any political power within Asgarnia. Lord Daquarius of the Kinshra immediately responds by declaring his Black Knights as being at a state of war with Falador. The two sides engaged in a big battle to the north of Falador - however, both sides were fairly evenly matched, and retreated to their fortresses to build up their forces and devise plans to crush the other, once and for all. Dialogue Cryptic Clue Fest 3 Adventurer: Hello, Sir Vyvin. What a wonderful day it is here in the city of Falador. Can I just say your armour looks fabulous. Beautifully polished. Sir Vyvin: I know what you seek, adventurer, and it is staying firmly in the hands of the White Knights. Adventurer: You know about the unfinished portal? Sir Vyvin: Do you think the eyes of the White City are blind? I have seen more than you know. With one hand, you will use the portal to overthrow the White Knights, and with the other you will supplant King Vallance! Oh yes! Word has reached my ears of this... Avalani, sister of Tim the Wizard. And, I tell you now, I will not bow down to this wizard from the South, last of a ragged house, bereft of power! Adventurer: You spend far too much time in this castle, don't you? When was the last time you walked through the streets of Falador? Sir Vyvin: Maybe you're right, but that still doesn't mean we'll give up the portal piece. It's too powerful. Adventurer: We need that portal piece to complete the portal, so I can get my reward. How did you know about the portal pieces? Sir Vyvin: Since the White Knights' involvement with Lucien and the 'stern judges', we've been wary of magical objects such as that 'portal piece' you speak of. Adventurer: But it's just a rock! It hasn't done anything. Sir Vyvin: It was recently confiscated from an adventurer in Falador after they committed multiple murders on these very streets.The adventurer claimed that this rock gave him that power when we... interviewed him about the matter. Adventurer: We *need* that portal piece, Sir Vyvin. We've almost completed the portal. I'm still not sure where it leads, but I have trust in Avalani. Sir Vyvin: You've known her for less than a week.Adventurer: Yes, but she knows what she's doing. Plus, if it leads to a magical kingdom of gold bar-growing trees, we'll make sure the White Knights get safe passage. Sir Vyvin: Gold bar-growing trees, eh? I'm sold. Here's the portal piece, and may Saradomin be with you. If the portal leads somewhere unpleasant, you will have to deal with the horror. We'll be watching. And waiting. Adventurer: That's the final piece! Avalani will want to have this. Novel Extracts Betrayal at Falador Chapter One: Yet of all his achievements, he was most proud of his role in manoeuvring the Knights of Falador as a serious political force within the realm of Asgarnia. He had ruled in old King Vallance’s place, making and enforcing the laws that kept the nation safe. For two years the king had been bedridden, and Sir Amik had made certain that the knights had fi lled the vacuum before instability could threaten. Not everybody had been happy about that, however - the Imperial Guard—under the direct rule of Crown Prince Anlaf—had questioned Sir Amik’s intentions, and were aware that his knights controlled the nation’s treasury. The prince had governed the town of Burthorpe in northwest Asgarnia for many years, placed there by his father to amass experience and prepare him for his inevitable succession to the throne. Under Anlaf ’s management, the Imperial Guard kept the nation safe from the trolls in the northern mountains, and rarely interfered in Asgarnia’s wider aff airs. Yet the rumours swirled. Some predicted that a power struggle would plunge the nation into civil war, but Sir Amik would not let it come to that. As long as he lived, honour and truth would conquer the petty politics of such self-interested men. Chapter Fifty-Five: "Remember who you are speaking to, Bhuler!" Sir Amik snapped, his anger boiling over. "We have no other choice. We shall fortify the city and gather as many provisions as we can. Shortly I will address a delegation of citizen leaders. King Vallance himself has refused to flee - even though he lacks the strength to stand, he hopes his example will inspire others. Notably his son." Another murmur, but the comments were not kind, nor were they hopeful.